


Aпокалипсис

by Tivissa



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: Серия 7.18. Лекс президент США, Кара воспитанница Лайнела Лютора, Брейниак помощник президента. Фантазии на тему встречи «давних друзей», которые в этой вселенной никогда не знали друг друга.





	

Путешествие в прошлое. Перемещения между измерениями. Изменение линий времени. Криптонцы преуспели во всем, не удивительно, что столь огромные знания и манипуляции с телом пространства и тканью реальности погубили эту высокоразвитую, но надменную цивилизацию. Кларк ожидал только бед и несчастий, когда обстоятельства и бывшие соотечественники втягивали его в безумные технологические игры, заигрывая с силами, которые он даже не понимал. Кларк ненавидел, когда Криптон врывался в его жизнь. Заявляя о себе бесконечными жизненными уроками, сумасшедшей вселенской моралью, убеждением в непогрешимости собственных истин и уверенностью в величии миссии. Обычно высокие слова оборачивались всего лишь кровью и болью Кларка или, что в сто раз хуже, кровью и болью дорогих ему людей. Но сейчас казалось все оправдывалось и окупалось сторицей. А ирония ситуации заключалась в том, что помощи он дождался от своего злейшего врага. Брейниак не дал подняться кораблю Джор-Эла с планеты и его сын Кал-Эл не выжил. Кларк Кент не приземлился в среди кукурузных полей Смоллвилля и не испортил жизнь Джонатану и Марте Кент, а заодно и всему городу и округе.

Его нет в этом мире и среди этих людей. Его тайна не заставляет близких страдать, медленно сгорая изнутри. Лана наконец счастлива, не бросается из крайности в крайность, разрываясь между любовью, долгом и секретами Кларка Кента. Она замужем за достойным человеком и мать двоих детей. Хлоя не страдает от неразделенной любви и не мучает себя находясь рядом с человеком, который готов быть только другом, да и то не слишком хорошим. Она тоже нашла свою половинку и ее свадьба буквально на днях. А Лоис, ожидаемо делает фантастическую карьеру, ввязываясь в разные неприятности, но это уже ее выбор, а не вынужденная необходимость потому что ее сосед инопланетянин и притягивает фриков всех мастей. Джонатан Кент жив, здоров, богат - состояние фермы явно намного лучше, чем при Кларке. Он счастлив с Мартой, и у них собственный ребенок. Их плоть от плоти, кровь от крови.

Поначалу Кларк, навещая друзей, буквально захлебывался от счастья. Если бы не одно но. Лекс. Опять Лекс Лютор. Без зависти и желания узнать секрет Кларка, он добился всего что хотел. Влияния, власти, престижа, уважения. Всеобщего признания. Но оказалось, что ему явно недостаточно остаться только строчкой в истории. Только очередным президентом. Одним из многих. Похоже он хотел остаться единственным. В Люторах всегда витал дух превосходства над всеми. А в Лексе он видимо достиг своего апогея. Лекса надо было остановить любой ценой. Но как всегда торопясь, на полной скорости он ударился в каменную стену. И она, к изумлению Кларка, не сдвинулась. Потому что оказалась с подвохом.

 

Дуло пистолета с криптонитовыми пулями уперлось в лоб. Ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Милтон Файн рассмеялся в лицо и взвел курок. Уговаривать или просить Лютора бесполезно, его глаза лишь скользнули по Кларку, не узнавая (ведь Кларк Кент не выжил и не стал его другом, а потом врагом и соперником). Лекс здесь хладнокровный негодяй, с гордо поднятой головой, надменный и уверенный в собственной непогрешимости, почти божественности. В белом безупречном костюме он с усмешкой смотрел на глупца, посмевшего оспаривать его решения. Посмевшего перечить ему.

Ему?!

Президенту США!

С незваного гостя упали очки. Кларк также как Кара свалился на каменный пол едва дыша, сгибаясь в три погибели и задыхаясь под воздействием метеорита, в холодных глазах Лекса проскользнул интерес.

\- Он тоже криптонец? Как занятно! - рука Лютора легла на уже взведенное оружие, отводя в сторону.

Брейниак понимающе усмехнулся, не дал Кларку сдвинуться с места, при этом злорадно хмыкнул и утвердительно кивнул. Лекс пренебрежительно ткнул пальцем в Кару:

\- Она необходима для генетической программы? – и его губы брезгливо скривились, словно он говорил о чем-то чрезвычайно неприятном. Советник президента откровенно ощерился и отрицательно мотнул головой.

\- Нам будет достаточно генетического кода нашего нового знакомого? – Лекс Лютор уже с откровенно рассматривая Кларка.

\- Да господин президент, вполне достаточно! –  Милтон Файн склонился ближе к Кларку и прошептал: «Ты пожалеешь о том, что появился здесь».

\- Его - в критонитовые наручники, ее можете пристрелить, за двадцать лет она мне так смертельно надоела, что я бы сделал это сам, но у меня есть более увлекательный разговор.

Лекс присел на корточки около пленника, почти нежно коснулся лица, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по скуле, но услышав звук переключаемого предохранителя, стремительно поднялся.

\- Дураки! Не в моем кабинете! И этого тоже поднимите!

Охрана сноровисто вытряхнула Кларка из пиджака обыскивая, потом его кинули лицом на стол, нещадно заломили руки за спину и надели устройство с криптонитом больше похожее на кандалы. За действиями секретной службы чуть в стороне со странным выражением лица наблюдал Брейниак, он был настолько доволен происходящим, что Кларка внутри охватил настоящий ужас перед неизвестностью.

\- Вон из моего кабинета! Перед запуском ракет у меня еще есть время побеседовать по душам с нашим неожиданным гостем. Вон я сказал!

Милтон Файн шутовски отвесил поклон, поманил телохранителей за собой и прежде чем закрылась дверь, шепнул так тихо, чтобы его услышало только чуткое ухо криптонца, и в голосе прозвучала очевидная издевка.

\- Желаю приятно провести время, Кал-Эл, очень надеюсь, что тебе понравится…

 

Кларк получал мало удовольствия от своего положения. Он лежал на столе и не мог следить за хозяином кабинета, который уже второй раз обходил вокруг. Надо отдать должное создателям наручников, доза криптонита лишала только сил, не вызывая особых приступов головокружения и боли. Не иначе Брейниак расстарался. Кому как не ему знать все о физиологии криптонцев.

\- Тебе удобно?

Вопрос прозвучал неожиданно. Но Лекс остановился прямо сзади, руки основательно легли на спину. Через тонкую ткань рубашки пленник ощутил их жар и влажность. Потом ладони ласкающим движением спустились вниз, сжали и потерли ягодицы. Кларк попытался вывернуться, все еще не понимая, что происходит.

\- Всегда предпочитал в своей постели мужчин больше чем женщин, - прозвучало над головой, его чуть сдвинули назад и расстегнули брюки, спуская их вниз к самым ботинкам, - а после ядерной катастрофы, которая постигнет эту планетку, всем будет наплевать с кем спит президент США.

\- Лекс, что ты делаешь?! – Кларк говорил охрипшим от ужаса голосом, пытаясь вывернуться из раздевающих рук. Реакции следовали не самые приятные: яички поджались, ноги свело болевой судорогой, кожа покрылась крупными мурашками, заставляя волосы стать дыбом.

\- Разве не понятно?! По-моему, я достаточно ясно сказал, что хочу тебя трахнуть, - Лекс резким движением раздвинул ноги Кларку и осторожно погладил бархатный ствол, ощупывая и дергая. Сжал покрепче, взвесил в ладони, потер головку, цапнул щелку, заставляя сжаться еще больше.

\- Отличный размер! Обрезанный, большой, массивный, в возбужденном состоянии будет еще крупнее! Знаешь, что греки говорили о владельцах крупных членов?

Лекс опустился на его спину, колко вжимаясь пуговицами от рубашки и холодной булавкой от галстука. Одна рука щупала, вторая рука заправляла прядь волос за ухо, губы влажно скользнули по шее.

\- Что они латентные гомосексуалисты, или лучше сказать скрытые. А нам ведь это и нужно? Не правда ли?

Его перестали касаться, но, когда он почти вздохнул с облегчением, два пальца резко вошли на сухую в неподготовленную зажатую дырку. Кларк вздрогнул и застонал, казалось его разрывают на части.

\- Ничего привыкнешь! К тому же на тебе все должно заживать очень быстро без этих браслетов.

Пальцы требовательно двигались, терзая, растягивая, слегка царапая внутри, вторая рука мучила член, пытаясь добиться возбуждения, но поняв всю тщетность своих попыток, Лекс сосредоточился на своем удовольствии. Он не особо церемонился, прорываясь с силой и даже не смачивая слюной.

\- Ты первый раз с мужчиной? Чувствуется… слишком напрягаешься, расслабься, ну расслабься, не будет так больно.

Пальцы исчезли, но Кларк со все очевидностью понял, что только ощупыванием не отделается. Лекс снова приник всем телом, потерся уже расстегнутой ширинкой, размазывая естественную смазку по расселине. Нашел сжавшееся от страха анальное отверстие. С трудом протиснулся внутрь. Входил медленно, тяжело, долго. Не вытерпел собственного тягучего темпа, схватил, что есть силы за плечи, рывком натягивая на себя, вбиваясь с почти остервенением в узкий слегка разработанный канал. Не особо обращая внимание на чужое состояние. У Кларка внутри все горело, комната плыла перед глазами, он кричал от боли, а Лекс вторил ему, но от наслаждения. Кларк смотрел то в стену, то на витраж, то пытался сосредоточиться на виде из окна. Как оказалось, глаза закрывать было нельзя, потому что все становилось только хуже, явственно и невыносимо. Лекс вжимался, почти ломая, оставлял глубокие укусы на загривке, слизывал кровь словно дикий зверь. Входил глубже упираясь в широкие плечи, оставляя лунки от впившихся ногтей. Дергал и тянул за волосы, заставляя больше прогнуться в спине. Кончал бесконечно, тиская зубами шею, оставляя жгучие следы на боках и ягодицах, елозил внутри хлюпая. Кларк закусил губы, только чтобы не начать просить быстрее прекратить.

Лекс его отпустил, сделав шаг назад. Выскальзывая из тела, бросая как использованную вещь. Кларк не смог удержаться на столе и сполз на пол. Он чувствовал себя настолько униженным, что хотелось провалиться под землю и перестать существовать. Не хотелось чувствовать ничего, даже слышать и видеть. Его мучитель, приводя себя в порядок спокойно рассматривал ослабевшую жертву. Потом его взгляд остановился на потеках спермы и крови между ногами, он опустился вниз, провел пальцем по внутренней стороне бедра. От боли и стыда Кларк прикрыл глаза. Он просто не верил, что это могло произойти с ним, и во всем повинен человек, которого он когда-то называл лучшим другом. Его требовательно взяли за подбородок и слегка тряхнули.

\- Открой глаза. Посмотри на меня. Следующий раз не будешь сопротивляться. Впрочем, после апокалипсиса, который я хочу устроить на этой планетке, у нас будет целая вечность для привыкания к друг другу… Кал-эл…


End file.
